Set in Stone
by iambridget
Summary: Sollux regretted everything he did. In fact, he regretted his life. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But theres one thing he won't regret, well, not for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux Captor Lived his life in hell. Ever since he was a child, he hated it. Life always seemed to stab him in the back. All of this pain he has to endure everyday His suffering and sadness, it's all because of his uncle.

Before he was born, Sollux's father did a bad thing. A really bad thing. He made a deal with the devil, literally. Though the benefit was great, the cost was a life. And instead of taking one away, one was made a living hell. And that is how Sollux was made. He was the only one with the short end of the stick, and he wasn't even in the deal. Sollux would never talk to his uncle ever again. That is, he wouldn't if his uncle was still alive. He died when Sollux was 16, leaving him the great fortune that he had, and his large mansion.

Currently, Solux is venturing down to the basement of the large house. While walking down the steps, he asks himself the same question he always does 'Why do I go into the basement?' but he knows why. He knows he need to go there, and that he can't try to forget what he has done. That would be incredibly heartless, and the last thing he needs is no heart. The stairs are wide and tall, and the walls get more cave-ish the farther down you go. Each step is a dagger to the gut as he makes his way, footsteps echoing around him. He reaches the bottom, reaching for a light switch on his right, looking lazily forward.

Light floods the huge room from small lights on the walls. The room seems to glow and there are little to no shadows dancing about. Sollux's eyes gaze around, before settling on one figure among many. It was near the back of the room, so he had to walk a bit to reach it. Once he was a foot away from it, he sighed sitting down. "Hey mom" Sollux's voice rang through the room, breaking the eerie silence that had once been. HE studied her soft smile and loving gaze, hoping, pleading for change. But as always, she was still. Her eyes had lost their pupils when they turned to stone, so he wasn't even sure if she was looking her way, but he always likes to hope that she was. Her hand was frozen, reaching out. He took her cold hand in his, just as he always does. Her stone figure remains never changing, frozen in time, all because of one accident.

That one accident haunted Sollux everyday. It reminded him of what he could do. And, that was only one accident. He looked around, now sad eyes gazing over the many stone victims. They were all his fault. Sollux Captor, the killer. The kid who turns people into stone and puts them in his basement. The teenager who fucked up so many times, its not even funny.

Sollux sighed a heavy, emotional sigh, pulling himself off the ground, and to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When he reached the top of the many stairs, he turned a sharp left and continued down the hall. One thing he didn't like about the place is that everything was so big and empty. Walking from place to place took too much time, and if he did not have a task at hand, his mind would wander to places they didn't want to see ever again.

Sollux switched his attention to the large windows that lined the long hallway. Outside was littered with snow, last night alone brought about 6 inches so the already foot deep snow. He wouldn't expect less for this time of year, it was the middle of december. Also, the sun had just come up, making the large lawn almost impossible to look at without blinding yourself.

The sun itself reminded Sollux where he was going and why. He was going to his room to get ready for work. He passed the last window, signaling that it was the end of the hall, and opened a smaller wooden door to his left. The handle was old, and a bit worn down, but he liked it that way. It clicked as he twisted it, revealing a smaller room, compared to the house itself. Sollux picked this room as his own because it was well, small. It was one of the only small rooms in the house, and it made him feel a bit more normal.

Sollux slipped on some black jeans, a grey shirt, and his black and white shoes before leaving, nothing to complicated. He remembered his red and blue glasses, thank god. Forgetting them could result in something he didn't want. You see, the glasses were how he shielded his eyes from others. Just one glance into those red and blue deathtraps, and one could end up being another stone statue. Of course, he didn't want that.

He didn't bother to look into the mirror. Walking out, he speed-walked to the door wrapping a black and yellow scarf around his neck and putting on a matching beanie. before the door closed, he snatched up his black coat and keys.

The walk to the car resulted in cold feet, so when he got there, he jumped right in. Sollux cranked up the heat, rubbing his hands together. Breathing a airy sigh, he drove out of the long driveway. Sollux's driveway was one of those you-can-easily-get-lost-while-trying-to-get-to-my- house driveways. In the middle, it branched out into other peoples driveways, and from those driveways, to others. Lets just say, if you didn't know the road real well, you could end up at someone elses mansion. It was a gated community, complete with a password before you enter and leave. Sollux typed in the 5 digit password with ease, half waving to one of his neighbors on the other side of the gate, waiting to get in.

He was somewhat speeding to his job. He worked at a shitty coffee shop at the center of town, and was going to be late in about two minutes. Pulling into an empty parking spot, he shuffled into the shop, relaxing a bit when the heat hit him. The Shop was normally toasty so people liked to come here during the winter.

He pushed past people, earning some complaints, but they shut up when he put the apron on and stepped behind the counter. Sollux's co worker, Gamzee, offered him a friendly "Hey, motherfucker", before going back to making some teenage girls latte. He looked lazily at the next customer, but the shorter guy peaked his interest, so he stood up at bit straighter. "What would you like?" He asked, leaning on the counter. "A black coffee and a-" the shorter guy looked back at some other guy that looked a bit too excited. "... peppermint latte." he decided, fixing his frown on Sollux. "Sure, what size?" Sollux asked, glancing curiously at the boy behind him "Small coffee, medium latte" he answered, rubbing tiredness out of his eyes "Alright, 6.50, name?" he sighed, looking back up at Sollux. This time, Sollux noticed his eyes. They were deep chocolate brown, with the slightest hint of red. Sollux also noticed that he looked really pissed. "Just put them both under Karkat."


	3. Chapter 3

His voice was pushy, so Sollux didn't want to leave him waiting. He nodded, turned around, and started on both. As Sollux was working, he took into mind the cute little guy. Wait, did he just think 'cute'? Nooo, thats DEFINITELY not what Sollux thought of the adorable boy. Wait, fuck, he didn't mean that either. Oh, who was he kidding, the little glare he had on and his loud voice was beyond cute and adorable. He looked like a grumpy little puppy. Sollux chuckled to himself as he handed them their drinks. "And just who the fuck are you laughing at." The boy that Sollux guessed was Karkat. "Oh, ehehe, nothing" Sollux chimed, smirking. "Hey!" the boy next to him said happily "why don't you come sit with us?" "John, you seem more fucking stupid than usual. What did you eat? Should I avoid shit? Can't you see that he is working." Karkat growled. "O-oh, sorry, heh" The boy named john stuttered, scratching the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

Sollux looked curiously at the two. They were a strange bunch, with John being… a bit ignorant, and Karkat being cute- I mean grumpy. Sollux coughed "I do have a break in-" He looked at his watch "about five minutes." "Oh cool! We're over at that table!" John pointed over to one of the back tables, where a blond kid with shades was and a red head with pointy red glasses were. 'Well, this is interesting.' Sollux thought 'But hey, I'll get to know Karkat… wooooorrrttthhhh iiiitttttt'. With a little inner discussion going on, Sollux looked away from Karkat, and to John "Sure".

Before John could say anything else, a lady tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahem, sorry but I would just like to order please" Sollux jumped up at the sentence. Well, he was stupid. Ignoring customers, pff, what would his boss say if he found out. "Oh yes, what would you like" "Just a regular coffee please, with cream" Sollux jumped to it, whipping together the coffee of all coffee. It was the ultimate cup of coffee. He even added one of those cream leaf designs on the top because what the hell. Sollux taught himself how to make one, just for this reason. To shut customers up so they wouldn't tell his boss that he had been slacking off. Best thing ever. He handed her the coffee with a smile, and she answered with a "that was fast" before shuffling off.

After a little bit longer of speed making perfect coffees, Sollux's watch went off, signaling his break. 'Finally' He thought, hanging his apron on the rack and looking around. With a small stretch, and a large yawn, he made his way over to the table. John noticed him first, waving. Second was the girl, looking in his general direction and grinning. Man, that grin was really… terrifying. Next was the cool kid, offering me a small nod. No emotion. Wow. And last was Karkat, following everyone's gaze to Sollux.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux tried to walk a bit smoother after he saw that everyone at the table was practically staring at him. He slid into the booth, on the same side as John and Karkat. Karkat responded with a nice little growl and John bubbled "Hey!" The guy with the shades just looked over "Dave Strider." Sollux answered with "Sollux Captor". The Girl next to him flashed Sollux her sharp teeth. "Hey, you can call me Terezi" She cackled. Her red glasses looked somewhat hard to see through, but Sollux had no room to talk because even he knew that his glasses were weird. He looked like he just walked out of a shitty 3D movie way back when, with the red and blue. But those color are his favorites, so why hate?

Karkat's rough voice broke Sollux out of his little thought conversation with a chipper "Aren't you supposed to be working." Well, scratch that, it wasn't that chipper. It more along the lines of 'why the fuck are you here' but it was something so hey, what the hell. "I told you, I'm on break" Sollux stretched, successfully cracking the majority of his back and his wrists. With that done, he slumped down, content. Its about damn time he did that, his back would have been stiff all damn day. Oh shit, they're all looking at him. Sollux awkwardly shifted in his seat, he should really pay attention to what is going on more often. John somewhat recognized his confusion, saying "I said, 'How long have you worked here?'" Oh, so thats why they were all looking at him. Sollux resisted the urge to walk away in shame as all of the eyes continued to burn holes in his cover. His cover being the ability to not show that hideous lisp that he had as a child, and had learned to control because that shit was embarrassing. "I got the job like… 3 years ago?" He thought back to the day he applied for the shitty job, and when he was convinced by gamzee that it was a great idea. Good times. Not. "Yeah 3 years ago" Sollux decided, returning to his relaxed position. "Why in fuck would you be okay with having this shitty job for 3 years?" Karkat questioned, sipping his coffee. Sollux wondered the same thing. It wasn't good pay, and it was somewhat far away from his house. But it was days like this where he was grateful for its location, because hell, he wouldn't have met this little guy. Speak of Karkat, what is he doing.

At that moment Sollux realized that since had sat in the booth next to Karkat, he couldn't look at him, since it would be extremely obvious to Karkat and everyone else at the table. Fuck. Well, He hadn't really looked at him yet in the conversation, and currently john was rambling to Dave and Terezi about something Sollux didn't care about, so it couldn't hurt to just… look over. Thats not weird, is it? Ah fuck it. Sollux glanced over at Karkat, who was currently staring at Sollux while drinking his coffee. The shared look only lasted for a few milliseconds before Karkat switched his brown eyes to something else. Woah, that was cool. He was definitely looking at Sollux before Sollux looked at him. That sooo just happened.

"Ey! Whens your motherfuckin break end, bro?" Gamzees voice rang from the counter and Sollux looked at his watch. "Hah, now." And with that he stood up, and was about to wave and swift goodbye to everyone when John shot up. "Do you have a Pesterchum? Or a Trollian, I think they are pretty much the same" Well this is different. Sollux walked over, scribbling his tag on a napkin, and offering a small smile, he ran to get the apron and get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the work day was extremely boring. Well, compared to that little break full of awkward stares and cute boys I mean what.

After what seemed like forever, Sollux's shift ended. He hung up the apron, slouching. Usually he would hate going home to his own little hell hole of a house, but today it was fairly packed, so he just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and collapse on his tiny bed and sleep forever. Yeah, that sounded nice right about now.

Sollux nodded to Gamzee who was lazily making drinks. He felt really shitty for leaving at a time like this, because Gamzee's shift went to 10. But when Sollux looked at the clock, he decided that he didn't want to help him for three more hours. His overall tiredness and that added to how fucking cold it was just was not worth it.

Snow fell heavily to the ground as Sollux trudged to his car. At least 4 more inched piled on the snow from this morning. And those 4 inches had a great time falling into his shoes that had just finished drying from his first trek to work. Oh joy.

The drive home was slow and cold. Slow, cold, and quiet. He only bothered to plug in his ipod when he could feel his hands, so music wasn't distracting the long drive tonight.

Winter had already dragged down the sun by 4, so it was pretty damn dark when he got out of his car. His shoes were full of melted snow, and then frozen again when he stepped into the ever growing blanket of snow. Sollux made his way to the indented path in the layer of snow that was shoveled in the morning, but now did little to help his shivering figure. He all but sprinted inside, huffing out a deep breath, and slipping off the scarf and hat. The house was dark, seeing how there were no lights, and cold, because he wasn't going to heat the whole damn house when he wasn't even in it.

Sollux's yellow socked feet slid across the wood floor, and he didnt even bother to turn on any lights as he made his way to the room he so loved. Anyone else in this situation would have been flipping shit, because his large house at night with no lights except for moonlight looked like it was ripped straight out of a classic horror movie. Just around the corner the serial killer would be waiting. But no, Sollux knew this house like the back of his hand. He really wished he didn't though… It wasn't the best thing in the world to live alone in a big house in the middle of richville. Hell, he would trade it for a regular house any day. But of course, it would risk the lives of more people, and we don't want that, do we?

Sollux yawned as he entered his room, and shuffled forwards a little until his knees hit the side of his bed and he fell forward. Nothing could wake him from the beautiful sleep he was going to fall into. It would last for eons and hold the most glorious of dreams. Yes, nothing can stop him from- what the fuck is that. A light ping sounded from his computer. Oh. Its that goddamn Trollian. Sollux walked, half asleep, to the computer at his desk. Someones trolling him. Great. He sat himself down and clicked on the icon. Someone with a name of ectoBiologist. Who in hell could this be?

EB: hey sollux!

Who...What...How the fuck do they know who you are. Sollux tilts his head back, thinking on who this could be. Oh! No shit! Its probably that derp John who was with Karkat! Sollux guesses he's pretty cool.

TA: oh hey john

There, that seemed like a reasonable thing to say. Actually, saying nothing would be a reasonable thing to say, because Sollux is tired as fuck. He slumped in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Hopefully this won't take that long.

EB: when did you get off work?

TA: around 7, ii ju2t got home

EB: woah! its already 8 though! must have taken forever to get home

TA: 2ure felt liike iit, iim 2o damn tiired

EB: the cafe was close to packed when we got there, so i wouldnt blame you

TA: that 2hift wa2 the mos2t ta2kiing 2hiift ii have ever had the joy of working

EB: looked like it!

Hmm. John and Karkat are friends… So maybe Karkat is with john right now? No, probably not. But it wouldn't hurt to check, would it?

TA: are you with kk?

EB: haha, yeah. hes burning the popcorn at the moment

EB: trying to convince me to watch one of his sappy movies

TA: eheheh kk liike2 romcom2?

Oh dear sweet lord, that is the most adorable thing ever. The cute little guy, munching on burnt popcorn, watching some romcoms.

EB: i think its a liiiiiiittle more than likes

EB: oh shit hes back, gotta go!

And with that, ectoBiologist ceased pestering twinArmageddons. Sollux would have thought about this a bit longer, maybe chuckled at the thought of KK liking shitty movies, but he was honest to god out of energy. The reserve was spent on that small lived conversation, and the rest was dwindling. He gathered as much as he could muster, and flopped on the bed, burrowing in his black blankets.


End file.
